User blog:Iamthelegion/Socrates vs Professor Oak
so, like, this started as my next freestyle battle the first two verses, were like freestyle originally, with Socrates' first verse being modified slightly with BSDF's chiseling, but Oaks' being left as it was he also chiseled the following two verses, which were written under research and shit I'm gonna make this into an audio battle soon but I don't have a beat yet so beat suggestions would be great Professor Oak, from the Pokemon franchise, against Socrates, father of philosophy, to see who is truly the greatest old man asking obvious questions. I cast thelegion as Professor Oak and thelegion as Socrates for audio Froggy as both for video some person as Kame Sen'nin (cameo) Beat for this battle: Ride Slow by Allrounda let's go Teh Battle: |-| The Battle= FANBOY RAP BATTLES OF BLOG REVIVAL! PROFESSOR OAK! VEERRRSSUUUSSS! SOOOOCCRRRAAAATTTTEEEESSS! Let's go! Professor Oak: Let's set the stage, a world beyond all fascination An unreality indeed, such as THIS figment, plain creation Your quixotic machinations suggest a Platonic imagination Made like Milotic trepidation with hydrochloric botanations With a cranium Drifblim spacious taken through philosophical paces I suggest Snorlax patience as you face your questioning vexatious My lyrics are certain to rock your marbled world. But first, your method. Are you a boy or a girl? Socrates: With those lines, could your victory really happen? Is this Geo-dud's moaning really rapping? Against the father of philosophy can moe Haggrid triumph? How can you be an academic if you just record violence? Are you really researching if your Pokedex is empty? Could you be a good father if you encourage a child to betting? With such glory on my heels shall I give an apology? Alas, I'm sorry Maximillion Pegasus stepped to Socrates. Professor Oak: This isn't a Game, Boy, let me Advance the level I'm spitting Rare Candy as you test my mettle Registeel yourself because yours is Socratic Irony Surely it must be, as you've stepped to the Diamond dream There's a time and place for everything, but don't Entei now Following your philosophy's gotten Greece to fall right down Got the Klefki to Aegislash this Haunter with no hacks on You'll be Dewgong and Unown as your sellsword Xenophon! Socrates: Would a learned man tell pre-teens to chase Ares' spawn? Could that Muk you spat top the progenitor of classic pedagog? Will the Acropolis toppler cripple this ludicrous testudines hiding in the shell of innovations whilst going through little dudies soon facing extinction and with a head full of Aer-odactyl can't recall descendants, lagging speeches like his genre's practice? You call that flowing wet? I would conclude that that's a mere Squirtle Bet you wish you could bike inside, but you're stuck, you turtle. |-| Rap Meanings= FANBOY RAP BATTLES OF BLOG REVIVAL! (So this will be my official YouTube title and I'll use it on the Wiki when I didn't technically improv it.) PROFESSOR OAK! (With Oak I tried to do clever wordplay and flow, especially trying to say that Socrates is so ridiculous he must be fake, and that he'll be left unknown cleverly.) VEERRRSSUUUSSS! (lol that's how I do the yelling thing :P) SOOOOCCRRRAAAATTTTEEEESSS! (Yo' ass is old, mang. Nah, I was specifically trying to use the Socratic Method for Socrates, with basically every line being or being part of a question.) Let's go! (Fifty times more creative than "BEGIN!".) Professor Oak: Let's set the stage, a world beyond all fascination ' ''(In every Pokemon game, Professor Oak appears to the player character in their dreams and sets the stage, and I specifically wanted to have him set the stage, and instead of saying "beyond your wildest dreams" he says "beyond all fascination" solely to set up the next line whilst keeping it real.) 'An unreality indeed, such as THIS figment, plain creation ' (Following on from the last line, Oak continues explaining how the world of Pokemon is fake, and introduces the main point of this verse, agreeing with a less prominent suggestion that Socrates was invented by his supposed contemporaries Plato and Xenophon in collaboration with Aristophanes, giving more credence to their works and a story for Aristophanes to develop.) 'Your quixotic machinations suggest a Platonic imagination ' (Oak states that Socrates' musings and ideals are so ridiculously hard to attain that it suggests that he was indeed created by Plato as opposed to having been a real person.) 'Made like Milotic trepidation with hydrochloric botanations ' (Continuing on with speaking on Socrates' ridiculousness, Oak refers to Milotic, "The Tender Pokemon", said to be the most beautiful Pokemon, thus being a beautiful fear which he's talking about. Hydrochloric acid follows on from Milotic being a water Pokemon and leads into substances causing death, with the supposed "botanations" (not a real word but shh) being the Hemlock that Socrates died from, saying his beautiful (in the sense of ridiculous) fear supposedly caused him to poison himself, and this is so ridiculous he must be a work of fiction.) 'With a cranium Drifblim spacious taken through philosophical paces ' (Oak insists Socrates' stupidity, saying his skull doesn't have a brain within it, it is as empty as Drifblim, the Blimp Pokemon, aka very empty, and saying that its being taken through "philosophical paces", aka what he made his living from, is useless as he's an idiot, leading into the next line.) 'I suggest Snorlax patience as you face your questioning vexatious ' (Oak suggest that Socrates be as patient as Snorlax, who almost constantly sleeps for decades at a time, for Socrates' empty skull could not possibly grasp the answers to all the inane questions he spouts.) 'My lyrics are certain to rock your marbled world. ' (Leading up to the last line, Oak insists that his lines will gravely effect Socrates, calling his world marbled, speaking not only of the fact that Socrates' depictions are ordinarily of marble busts of him, but saying his world is marbled, as in having a thick veneer over the surface making it unreal and ridiculous.) '''But first, your method. Are you a boy or a girl? (Oak continues on from the last line, saying that before he rocks Socrates' world, he will mess with the Socratic Method, that is, the method of finding truths through questioning on in-depth and fundamental levels.) Socrates: With those lines, could your victory really happen? ' ''(Awww yis Socrates' kicks it off with the Socratic Method, querying Oak to whether he truly believes he can beat Socrates with the lyrics he used in the first verse.) 'Is this Geo-dud's moaning really rapping? ' (Socrates continues with his method, questioning whether Oak's "moaning" really qualified as rapping, and calls Oak a Geo-dud, a pun on Geodude, calling him a dud in terms of being a rap foe.) 'Against the father of philosophy can moe Haggrid triumph? ' (Socrates again queries Oak as to whether he could truly win, referring to himself with his accredited position as the father of (Western) philosophy, likening Oak to an anime-obsessed Haggrid, who was an incompetent carer who let children come into close contact with vicious monsters, causing injuries to said children, as Oak does very much the same.) 'How can you be an academic if you just record violence? ' (Socrates continues his questioning into a position where it goes to the heart of Oak's position, his very title of "Professor", calling his title and research a sham, as he merely "records violence", as the Pokedex has all the attacks of the various Pokemon, and to do so must record them. As Oak's research is documenting violence, Socrates is claiming that this makes his supposed position as an academic bogus.) 'Are you really researching if your Pokedex is empty? ' (Continuing the question-attacks on Oak's career, Socrates follows up by asking how after all the years Oak supposedly spent researching Pokemon, he could have only created a Pokedex with no information in it whatsoever, implying that Oak was not really researching.) 'Could you be a good father if you encourage a child to betting? ' (Moving his methodic demolition of Oak from his business persona to his personal life, Socrates questions whether he could possibly have been a good father to the unnamed son whom fathered Blue Oak, the rival trainer in the early games, seeing as within those games he speaks of how he lost a significant bet to his grandson, who was ten, implying that a man who encourages gambling in a child is not a good father, and thus Oak couldn't be.) 'With such glory on my heels shall I give an apology? ' (On the bed of his execution, Socrates gave a speech recorded in Plato's "The Apology". In a reference to the Greek deity Hermes, who had wings that were glorious on his heels, Socrates asks if he need give an apology, such as he did with his own execution, when it is instead more the execution of his foe Oak.) '''Alas, I'm sorry Maximillion Pegasus stepped to Socrates. (Socrates admits that he ought to give an apology of some kind, an expression of regret that Oak, whom he likens to mysterious old man and greatest researcher of the Shadow Games of the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise, saying that they both harbour ill will towards children and want to injure them with monsters, playing off the Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokemon rivalry, "stepped to", or began a rap battle with, Socrates.) Professor Oak: This isn't a Game, Boy, let me Advance the level ' ''(Oak kicks off his second verse with some MAJOR condescension and a GBA pun. He belittles Socrates by calling him a boy, and belittles Socrates' rapping in saying that he treated the battle as if it were a game, when it is not. Oak will Advance the level, as in leveling up, unlocking new moves evolving etc. and it's a pun on the Gameboy Advance, the portable console on which Pokemons Red, Blue, Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Fire Red and Leaf Green were playable along with the first Pokemon Mystery Dungeon.) 'I'm spitting Rare Candy as you test my mettle ' (Continuing on from the leveling up line, Oak references Rare Candy, something which allows a Pokemon to level up a single level instantly, also saying that what Oak spits, as in his lines, are both "Rare", as in something hard to come by, and "Candy", as in something sweet. He begins an extended metaphor by saying that Socrates is testing his mettle, or his caliber, along with testing his metal, aka what he's made of.) 'Registeel yourself because yours is Socratic Irony ' ''(Continuing on from the mettle/metal pun, Oak reveals that Socrates better steel himself, as in prepare himself, with a pun on Legendary Pokemon Registeel, as Oak already knows what metal Socrates' is made of, that being Socratic '''Iron-y. Socratic Irony is intentionally acting ignorant so as to evidence major flaws in the arguments of your competitors. Oak is insisting that Socrates has always acted so foolishly and ignorantly, in and outside of the rap battle, that he couldn't possibly actually be that stupid, but must instead be using Socratic Irony.)'' Surely it must be, as you've stepped to the Diamond dream ' ''(Following on from the Socratic Irony point, Oak states that stepping to, or rap battling with, "the Diamond dream" (as in someone who is a dream, and also was in Pokemon Diamond as well as being of the consistency and value of an actual diamond, as in Oak) would only be seriously done by someone so ignorant that everyone would think they were faking such ignorance.) 'There's a time and place for everything, but don't Entei now ' (Oak paraphrases a line said off-screen to the player character that they recall when using an object that they can't use in a particular situation, that is, "There's a time and place for everything, but not now.", following on with a pun on the word "enter" and Legendary Pokemon Entei, saying that Socrates was acting in a way completely wrong in entering the rap battle with Oak at that time.) 'Following your philosophy's gotten Greece to fall right down ' (Oak takes from Socrates' example, mocking his business life, mentioning how Greece' economy is in a state of disrepair and attributing this failure to their paying heed to Socrates' teachings.) 'Got the Klefki to Aegislash this Haunter with no hacks on ' (Oak claims that he has they key (pun on Pokemon Klefki) to slash, as in injure or wound (pun on Pokemon Aegislash), a dead man who therefore must be a ghost (Haunter is a ghost-type Pokemon), without the use of hacks, or cheats. Oak says he can wound Socrates, who is dead, without cheating.) '''You'll be Dewgong and Unown as your sellsword Xenophon! (Dewgong and Unown are Pokemon. Oak claims that the ultimate result of his rapping is that Socrates will be gone (pun on Dewgong) and unknown (pun on Unown) similar to his least successful contemporary, Xenophon, who was at one time a mercenary.) Socrates: Would a learned man tell pre-teens to chase Ares' spawn? ' ''(In this line, Socrates resumes his use of his method for personal attacks on Oak, referring to his position as a scholar once more, and likening some Pokemon, specifically Ponyta and Rapidash, to Aithon, Phlogios, Konabos and Phobos, the horses of Ares' who were his children. Yeah he had horse kids. Both sets of horses are very swift and breathe fire, thus being dangerous for children to be around, again mocking Oak's status as a carer.) 'Could that Muk you spat top the progenitor of classic pedagog? ' (Socrates goes back to attacking Oak's rap style, calling it Muk, a Pokemon which Oak owns and is frequently seen with in the later animes, being a pun on "muck" for generally disgusting unformed things. Socrates elevates himself again, calling himself the progenitor of the classic pedagog, as in the original method of teaching, having mocked Oak's status as a carer and a scholar and putting himself in the position of one, and a quality one as well.) 'Will the Acropolis toppler cripple this ludicrous testudines ' (The Acropolis is Socrates' background and notably has a number of columns toppled, Socrates claiming credit for this and bragging of the strength he must then have and threatening to cripple Oak, calling him an insane turtle. Yeah I went there.) 'hiding in the shell of innovations whilst going through little dudies ' (Continuing on the long question of the method and the turtle method, Socrates claims that Oak is hiding in the shell, protected, like a turtle, the shell being his innovations such as the Pokedex, using it through which to research whilst having 10-year-olds, "little dudies", do the hard work for him, and some forms of turtle have small creatures with which they have a symbiotic relationship that protect them and allow them to travel safely.) 'soon facing extinction and with a head full of Aer-odactyl ' (Again with the turtle question, Socrates claims Oak will soon be extinct, like turtles, and that his head, like turtles, is not particularly engaged, combining both points of the line with a reference to Aerodactyl, an extinct Pokemon, also used as an "air" pun.) 'can't recall descendants, lagging speeches like his genre's practice? ' (Socrates continues on his turtle question with a reference to the old age of turtles and of Oak in how he has at the start of Kanto region Pokemon games forgotten the name of his only grandson. He continues on to say he is slow, something turtles are known for, in his speech, and that this is similar to how turn-based grind RPGs are slow-moving in fight scenes and in overall progress. Socrates concludes his question.) 'You call that flowing wet? I would conclude that that's a mere Squirtle ' (Socrates then asks a new question aimed at tearing down Oak's rapping, asking if he calls that "flowing wet", as in flowing, or rapping, very well, instead offering the conclusion that it was a little squirt, not flow, referring to Pokemon's most famous turtle's first form, Squirtle.) '''Bet you wish you could bike inside, but you're stuck, you turtle. (Oak is famous for speaking to the player whenever they attempt to use their bike inside, and Socrates references this in saying that Oak wishes he could use his bike inside so as to escape from Socrates, with Socrates instead telling Oak that he is stuck, and unable to escape, like a turtle on its back. Oak concludes his grand allusion with a cameo from Kame Sen'nin, who he has been comparing Oak to, who is a lecherous and strange hermit who has expressed sexual interest in children, attributing this subtly to Oak.) Outro: Who won? Professor Oak Socrates I swear Demon King Piccolo vs Wicked Witch of the West will come soon I swearz it next rap battle I release will probably be J'Zargo vs Grinch hyyype Category:Blog posts